Quaternary ammonium salts such as N,N-di(tallowoyl-oxy-propyl)-N-N-dimethylammonium methyl sulfate are known as effective fabric conditioning agents which are also readily biodegradable as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,180; 4,767,547 and 4,789,491. The biodegradable cationic diester compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,180 are preferred fabric conditioning molecules.
However, it has been observed that some of these fabric conditioning molecules degrade by hydrolization of one of the ester moieties from the molecule which may result in a monoester which may cause aquatic toxicity.
Therefore, there is a need for novel molecules which are both effective fabric conditioners and which biodegrade into environmentally friendly forms.